Background: Quality of life (QOL) assessment has become a standard endpoint in many randomized clinical trials and other studies. QOL encompasses a wide array of domains including health, physical environment, interactions with family and friends, and available resources (e.g., income, wealth, social support). The mission of the International Society for Quality of Life Research (ISOQOL) is the scientific study of QOL relevant to health and healthcare and advancement of the state-of-the-science of QOL research and clinical applications of QOL measures. The 16th annual meeting of ISOQOL, "Integrating HRQOL in Health Care Policy, Research, and Practice," will be held October 28-31, 2009 in New Orleans, Louisiana at the Sheraton New Orleans. Objectives: The specific aims of the ISOQOL conference are to: 1) introduce the science of quality of life assessment and research to new investigators;2) provide continuing education to experienced investigators;3) discuss advances in measurement, statistical methods, and clinical applications of quality of life;and 4) promote collaboration within and across countries to enhance the QOL of individuals. The conference will include an interesting and informative array of conceptual, methodological and practical sessions via a mix of symposia, plenary sessions, and paper and poster presentations. Methods: The conference will feature hands-on workshops, invited symposia, plenary, panel, oral and poster sessions highlighting the latest clinical news and research findings in the field of Quality of Life research. Special programming for investigators early in their careers will be offered, including a Mentor/Mentee program to bring together researchers and clinicians of similar interest but differing experience levels. Outcomes: The conference aims to focus on how HRQOL research findings can be translated across settings to improve its usefulness to a variety of stakeholders, and will examine a matrix of three components: (1) settings, (2) questions, and (3) stakeholders. The success of the conference will be determined by the extent to which the specific aims are achieved. To assess these aims, attendees will be administered an evaluation form. All submitted abstracts that are presneted as either posters or papers will be published in Quality of Life Research journal. Public Health Relevance: The overall objective of this conference is to significantly improve general knowledge about QOL among participants and enhance future quality of QOL research and applications in clinical practice. It will also foster international collaboration among QOL researchers and clinicians and provide access to QOL research to trainees and young investigators.